Please Notice me
by MissSquibler
Summary: Matthew’s is growing so upset with everything. No one ever notices he’s there… He just wants to be recognized. However he’ll soon find out someone is watching him from afar. RussiaxCanada! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Omg I love you all so much my "Be One Da" Went so well I decided to try my hands on a Canada x Russia STORY, not just a One shot. I'm still not sure how to do it yet.. BUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I WILL TRY!**

**Summary: Matthew is growing so upset with everything. No one ever notices he's there… He just wants to be recognized. However he'll soon find out someone is watching him from afar. **

**Paring: CanadaxRussia MatthewxIvan and some other couples I'm not sure of yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing D= Well this plot atleast.**

* * *

Matthew stared out of his window, staring at the snow falling onto the ground. Winter was drawing closer meaning it was going to get very cold in Canada…. He didn't mind though, he was used to it. With a low sigh; fogging up the window he got up. The sudden movement caused Matthew's pet polar bear: Kumajirou to wake up and look at him.

"Who are you?" the bear yawned, once again forgetting his master's name.

Matthew often did the same to the bear and its name.

"My names Matthew…" He answered quietly picking up the sleepy bear and headed towards the front door.

The countries where all getting together at Alfred's house for the meeting this time. Matthew was sort of happy, he hadn't seen his older brother in a while, he also was hoping Alfred would remember him this time. He locked the front door and suddenly ran straight into something hard.

"Ouchie…" The Canadian muttered rubbing his forehead. He looked up and he nearly fell over in surprise.

Before him stood someone he hadn't seen nor talked to in quiet some time; Ivan Braginski stood before him, a smile on his face.

"O-Oh… Good Morning I-Ivan." Matthew muttered softly. He was utterly confused, what was Ivan doing there?

"Good morning Matvey. How are you?" The tall man before Matthew asked still smiling.

"U-um I'm doing alright I guess… I was just on my way to the meeting"

"Ah the meeting da. I was wondering if Matvey could help me."

Help him? Wow that sounded so out of place for Ivan to say that…. Then again it was weird him just being there!

"Uh sure.. W-what can I help you with..?"

"Alfred has moved the location of the meeting as you know da? And well I'm not very sure the location, Matvey show me where it is da?"

"Oh… A-alright. I can help you." Matthew smiled, he was still very nervous. He never got to know very much about Ivan, well now is a great time to try right?

Matthew nodded to Ivan and they both headed toward the place where Alfred was holding the meeting. Matthew decided it would be nicer if he lived close to his brother so his house was right next to the border line. It didn't take long to get there either.

"Oi Ivan its good to see you!" Alfred waved, not seeing his twin brother right next to the Russian.

Ivan nodded in acknowledgement and sat down. Matthew sighed seeing as once again no one noticed he was there. He sat down and waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Okay I think we're ready to be-…." A confused look spread on Alfred's face.

"Hey twat what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I feel like we're forgetting someone.."

"Are you sure? Let's see Yao, Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano. Francis, Kiku. Me and you are here. I think your just losing it."

Matthew's eyes widened. T-they didn't say his name… He clutched Kumajirou closer to his chest, His vision blurred slightly, but he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears before anyone noticed, even though he highly doubted anyone would. He should be used to this, not like it didn't happen a lot… but still…

"Hm yeah I think you're right, so let's begin!" Alfred agreed a smile now on his face.

Ouch… Even his brother… his TWIN brother. Looking around Matthew thought he saw Ivan looking at Alfred, and I don't mean the type even saying 'I'm listening to you.' more like the 'Say one more fucking thing and your dead.' look. Alfred of course didn't notice and kept on rambling.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY GENIOUS PLAN!?" Alfred yelled in glee.

Matthew thought now would be a good time to speak.

"Well I think tha-"

"Anyone?"

"I'm trying to say tha-"

"COME ON DOESN'T ANYONE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?!"

"Brother really I think your idea is-"

"Fine… ignore me." Alfred pretended to cry.

"…"

Finally Matthew gave up, and just stared down at his sleeping pet.

"Alfred I think Matvey is trying to tell you something da." A voice spoke up, making Matthew look up in surprise.

"Who?" Half the room asked the Russian in confusion, last time they checked Arthur was the only one who talked to invisible creatures, well Alfred's alien friend Tony didn't count…

Ivan's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Your twin brother, Matthew da?"

Alfred thought for a moment, Matthew wanted to break down and cry right there… This was just too painful, he was sure no one would notice if he left the meeting right there.

"OH MATTIE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Alfred cheered happily now noticing his brother.

"H-hi…" He muttered out.

"Oi so Mattie why didn't you say that you arrived?"

"He came in right next to me da." Ivan butted in, his eyes still looked like he was ready to hurt someone. Alfred nodded his mouth forming an 'o'.

"Well anyways, this meeting is done for the day! We'll have our next meeting at uh…"

"Why don't we have it at Matthew's? What do you think Matthew?" Arthur asked his former colony.

"O-oh? R-really that is fine with me…" Matthew seemed a little happier that the meeting was going to be at his place instead, maybe he wouldn't be so ignored that way.

"Okay then it's settled, next meeting will be at Mattie's place! It will be the um… 14th of November!" Alfred declared grinning.

"O-okay…" Matthew made a mental note in his head to remeber the date.

The meeting was soon dismissed and everyone got up and went to leave. Matthew got up as well, his head deep in thought on all the preparing he had to do before the 14th of November. Suddenly he saw Ivan watching him for a moment before turning his head preparing to leave. Matthew knew he should say something to the tall Russian, but what could he say? Picking up his pace a little to catch up with Ivan he had to at least say something…

"Oh Hello again Matvey!" Ivan spoke smiling again, if Matthew had never seen it he would never have guessed that Ivan could produce a glare that he showed earlier…

"H-Hi… Um Thank you…" Matthew's voice came out as a squeakish whisper. He could hardly look at Ivan for some unknown reason.

"Hm?" The Russian clearly had not heard Matthew.

"I-I said t-thanks…" Matthew said trying to speak louder.

The Russian smiled, looking right at Matthew knowing what he meant.

"Matvey should speak out more for himself da?"

"I know but…." Matthew's eyes went from Ivan's face to the floor.

Matthew never could figure out why no one ever noticed him… His nation was the second largest nation… and it was pretty neutral as well. Canada had its share of problems he thought at least.

A large gloved hand patted Matthew on his head, knocking Matthew's thoughts aside. Glancing up at Ivan he saw Ivan was smiling, not any smile. But it seemed so… so soft and kind…

"It's okay." Ivan spoke softly before taking his hand of Matthew's head and turning around and walking away.

Matthew's face felt hot suddenly, his face turned bright pink for some reason as he watched Ivan retreat. He would take Ivan's advice and definitely speak up at the meeting at his house!

**Okay so that's the end of the first chapter =) Hopefully I should get the next one out later tonight :/ Seeing as I'll be up late anyways XD Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Canada woke up groggily mentally cursing the brightness of the sun that morning. It seemed like he was in slow motion as he slowly got out of bed. Putting on his glasses he looked around and saw his pet polar bear sleeping in a small dog like bed next to his bed. He smiled at the peaceful looking bear. He grabbed his usual clothes and headed to take a shower. After he got dried and got out he went and made pancakes and pretty much drowned the food in maple syrup. His eyes seemed to light up upon seeing the syrup. After eating he went over the sink to wash his dishes when he noticed something….

"I think… I should do the dishes…."

Before Matthew was a mountain of dishes, Matthew didn't clean very often seeing as visitors where rare in his house and all. With a sigh Matthew began doing the dishes. Suddenly halfway drying a dish the door bell rang making Matthew drop the glass plate onto the floor. Of course with his luck the glass shattered. The person who rang the doorbell must've gone into a panic when he heard the loud crash, because before Matthew could do anything his front door swung open as his vistor let himself in.

"Matvey you are okay?!" An oh so familiar voice asked, seemingly out of breath.

Matthew looked up in shock and grew in greater shock when he saw Ivan standing a few feet away from him. He had been reaching down to pick up a piece of glass from the floor when Ivan had let himself in. Matthew went to use his hand to lift himself off the floor, but not before it was to late in realizing there were pieces of broken glass right there. He let out a yelp of pain. Ivan was next to the hurt Matthew in a blink of an eye.

"Matthew are you alright?!" Ivan asked his voice filled with a surpisingly large amount of convern. Ivan grabbed the Canadian's injured hand that Matthew was holding with his other hand.

Being very careful Ivan used his teeth to take off the glove that was covering his hand not holding Matthew's hand. Examining the cuts closely. With slow and cautious fingers Ivan slowly pulled some of the pieces of glass from Matthew's fingers.

"Come on let's go clean your hand up more da?"

Matthew just nodded as Ivan helped him up. Matthew led Ivan to where the bathroom was and with his uninjured hand he grabbed the first aid kit and handed it to Ivan. In a few minutes Ivan had Matthew's hand cleaned and bandaged up.

"Thanks a lot…" Matthew said quietly putting away the first aid kit.

"No problem Matvey. Matvey is better now, da?" Ivan asked softly looking at Matthew.

"Yes, my hand doesn't hurt so badly anymore…"

"What were you doing?"

"Um… I was doing dishes…"

Matthew felt his face go hot. The answer he just gave sounded extremely stupid…. Ivan didn't say anything so Matthew decided a longer explanation was sort of necessary.

"Well I thought it would be good if I cleaned up before everyone came… So I was doing dishes… I was drying that plate. And the doorbell sort of startled me.. And well… here we are." Matthew was just making it worse for himself, the more he went on the redder his face became.

Ivan frowned. Matthew realized maybe it sounded like he was blaming him!

"I-it wasn't your fault though! It was my own fault for being such a chicken…" Nervous laugh. "I don't get a lot of guests so I was unprepared. Really though it's not your fault."

Ivan cupped Matthew's chin with his hand and made Matthew look up at him (Insert fan girlish screams here ). Matthew saw that Ivan was still blaming himself slightly.

"Жаль…. I didn't mean to cause Matvey alarm…" The Russian spoke softly.

"I-It's alright.. Really." If you didn't believe Matthew was bright red before, now is the time to realize; his face felt like it was on fire.

They stayed in that position for a few more moments, just staring at each other. Finally Ivan smiled and removed his hand.

"I should go pick up that glass so no one else can get hurt like I did."

"Might be a good idea."

Matthew led the way going back to the kitchen grabbing the broom and the dust pan on his way there. Matthew began sweeping everything up, after insisting to Ivan that he was the guest and Matthew had to clean his own messes up.

"Um so Ivan what did you come all the way here for…?"

"OH right…. I got so caught up helping Matvey I sort of forgot…"

A guilty feeling came over the Canadian, Russia is pretty far from here..

"I'm sorry…" All Matthew did was mess up… No wonder no one ever saw him…

Ivan laughed.

"It is fine. I also wanted to get to know Matvey and his country" This surprised Canada greatly.

"Really? There's not much to Canada I guess…." Matthew thought that was one reason he was ignored…

"I think your wrong, Canada is a wonderful place da?"

"Y-you mean it..?" Sure the Canadians loved Canada, but most people who didn't live in Canada cared nothing for the nation.

"Da. I wouldn't lie. Matvey has helped taken care of his nation so well." Ivan compliment others very little.

"T-thank you.. That means a great deal to me…"

After Matthew had cleaned the mess up Ivan and him continued talking about their home nations, enjoying each others company. Matthew especially finally some was taking in the fact that he existed! It just made him so happy…

"So you and Alfred get along with da?"

"Well… I guess… Sort of… I mean we live right next to each other, but sometimes I don't even think he knows I exist… Like everyone else…"

Ivan's expression grew solemn for the younger nation. He was always alone… He also was consistently mistaken for his brother, it must be such a heavy burden on Matthew.

"Oh jeez, I have no manners… I'm sorry Ivan are you hungry or thirsty at all?" Matthew quickly stood up from his spot at the dinning table.

"Ah no it's fine rea-"

Ivan stopped mid sentence wide eyed. Matthew had opened his top two cabinets in search in god only knows what… And inside… The cupboards where filled with pancake mix and… maple syrup.

"Uh….. Oh man…" Matthew was clearly embarrassed seeing as those tow objects seemed to be all he had…

"You wouldn't by any chance have any Pancakes da?" Ivan was smirking.

"Oh I don't know I think we're low." Matthew giggled going with what Ivan said his soft voice filled with matching sarcasm.

"Pity da?" Ivan chuckled as well. "Pancakes are fine though."

"Okay!"

Matthew began making the Pancakes for the second time that day. Grabbing two plates, two cups; pouring milk into them and some silver wear he set the table and then finished making the pancakes and served them up. Then he grabbed his favorite item: Maple Syrup, setting it on the table as he sat down.

"Enjoy!"

Both the nations began eating, Matthew once more drowning his food in syrup and adding a little extra to his milk. Ivan just did the _normal _amount. They both ate in peace, striking conversation once in a while.

Once they where done eating Matthew did the dishes once more, with some help from Ivan. After talking a little more Matthew looked at the clock.

"Ah Ivan its so late! You should return home…" Matthew didn't like what he was saying but he knew Ivan had to go home.

"Da your right. I shall see Matvey soon though da?" Ivan said collecting his stuff.

"Yeah alright… Thank you very much for helping me…" Matthew was now very sad his friend had to leave… Something else inside him didn't want want Ivan to leave… but he casted that aside as he opened the door for the Russian and waved goodbye and watched him leave.

Closing the door he looked back at his house, it was still a mess…. Cleaning would have to come tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow =) So many people have favorite this story it makes me so happy! So here's the Third Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, if I did… well let's just say a certain Canadian would get lots of attention from a certain Russian *wink wink nudge nudge* Tehe.**

"Ahh this is impossible!" A frustrated Matthew groaned, papers, boxes, books and a lot of other things surrounded him.

Matthew thought since he was cleaning his house maybe he should clean out his filing cabinets and other places that where unorganized. … Poor Matthew never realized how much stuff he actually had. He took a frustrated sip of his maple flavored milk and went back scanning through the files surrounding him. Sure nothing extreme happened in Canada, but still… There was a lot of work to keep up with this neutrality.

"Kumajirou your lucky you don't have to deal with this…" Matthew muttered glancing over to his little polar bear sleeping on the couch across from him.

The bear opened an eye and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

Sigh.

"Matthew…"

There was only another week before the nations would meet up at his house, he wasn't even close to being done. Suddenly he got a great idea; maybe Alfred would help him! He had helped Alfred each time he attempted to clean out his storage closet, sure they never finished, but he tried. Matthew liked helping his fellow nations when they needed help, so maybe Alfred would help him in return! Jumping up Matthew ran over and picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number.

"No Tony that's my hamburger! Uh Hello?" Alfred answered picking up the phone, in the midst's of yelling at his alien friend Tony.

"Hi Al it's me Matthew."

"Who? NO TONY PUT THAT DOWN NOW!!"

"Your brother Matthew…"

"If this is a prank your really rude calling me when I'm just about to beat this video game." Alfred's voice held a hint of annoyance. Matthew knew his brother just forgot who he was again…

"It's… Mattie?" Matthew flinched not liking the name his brother gave him…

"OH MATTIE! Why didn't you say s- NO TONY DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON WHAT NOOOO! Sorry uh... whoever you are I got to go Tony just turned my game off!"

Click.

Beep, beep, beep.

Matthew's face went from neutral to furious in a small second. Suddenly anger filled inside him as he throw the cordless phone across the room and watching it hit the wall. Matthew was never one to get angry, but somehow it was just swelling to far inside him.

"Merde!! Frère d'idiot…" Matthew cursed in French at his brother.

"Pourquoi ... ? Why me… why… am I so invisible?" Matthew tried to hard to hide a soft sob. He leaned against the wall and slid down and held his head with his hands. Attempting to calm himself down. Kumajirou sensing his masters sudden change in mood, and making sure no objects where going to be thrown in his direction. Got up off the couch and headed over to check on his depressed master. He nuzzled his head against his master's leg in attempt to cheer him up.

Matthew looked at Kumajirou.

"Even if you don't remember my name sometimes at least you realize I exist…." He picked up the bear and held him against his chest.

After a few minutes of sitting there, there was a knock at his front door. Matthew looked towards the door, he really didn't want to see anyone at this moment…. But still it's rude to ignore them. He stood up walked past a mirror and quickly wiping away his tears and took a deep breath as he answered the door.

"Ah Matthew I'm sorry for stopping by so suddenly, but I was at that twat Alfred's house when you called. He sent me over in his place to see what you needed." It was Arthur, somehow hearing that Alfred was at least kind enough to send someone over made his day all the more worth it.

"Oh H-hello… I was just hoping Alfred could help be sort through some things.."

"Cleaning?"

"Well sort of… Since this is the first time the Nations are meeting here I thought it would be nice if I did some cleaning. But I don't want to trouble you either…" Matthew wasn't even sure if he wanted to clean at that moment…

"What do you mean trouble me? It would be my pleasure to help you Matthew!" Arthur laughed letting himself in and heading towards the Canadian's living room.

Matthew notice him freeze, eyes wide.

"Matt, did a tornado hit your living room?!"

"Oh… well not real-"

"Matthew, what happened to your phone and your wall?"

Matthew looked over to the wall in which he had thrown the phone and noticed there was a small indent from the impact and the phone was in a few different pieces. Well.. How would he explain this?

"Um.. I accidentally woke Kumajirou up and he got into a small little rage…" He felt bad blaming it on his bear. but that would have to do, sorry Kumajirou.

"Ah I see, be more careful alright Matthew?" Arthur said picking up the now broken phone. "Looks like you need to go buy a new phone now…"

"Ah yeah… I can do that later I guess…"

Arthur helped his son sort through all his papers, it was a lot easier then Matthew had first assumed. Unfortunately paper sorting was all that was accomplished because Arthur had to leave and go make sure Alfred hadn't destroyed something… After bidding good bye to Arthur, Matthew shut his front door and sat in his living room and stared at the wall for a bit, just thinking…

"I guess I should go buy a new phone… maybe a cord phone would be safer… Want to come Kumajirou?" Yaaawn. "Ehehe.. I'll take that as a no…" Getting up Matthew patted the Polar bear on the head and grabbed some money, grabbing his coat and keys he left his house, making sure to lock the door first of course.

"Man I really don't like lying to Arthur like that… my actions where really stupid too… I should be used to brother forgetting who I am. I guess it can't be helped…" Matthew muttered to himself as he grabbed a shopping basket.

"I'm sure Matvey's actions weren't all that bad hm~?" Matthew nearly leapt 5 feet in the air from shock.

He spun on his heel to come face to face with Ivan. His face went bright red, he heard him talking to himself!? Ah what should he do now? Why was Ivan even here?! Why wouldn't his heart calm down! Merdeeee!

"I-I-I-Ivan! W-what are you doing here? And how long have you been here?" Matthew was talking about a mile per minute.

Ivan raised a hand to silence Matthew, which he quickly responded and shut up. Ivan chuckled.

"I told Matvey the other day, I want to know more about his country da?" Ivan was smiling as he took his own shopping basket and the two began walking together.

"Well yes… but shopping?"

"I wanted to experience new things?" Now Ivan was smiling at Matthew as they walked, Matthew felt his heart flutter for some unknown reason.

"Oh alright…" Matthew stopped walking as he reached the electronics and looked back and forth between different types of telephones.

"Are phones new in Canada?" Ivan arched an eyebrow, wondering why suddenly the Canadian would need a phone.

"well umm no we've had phones for a while.. I just need a new one…"

"The old one…?"

"It sort of broke…." Matthews voice was quiet not really wanting to show Ivan his sadness. He grabbed a decent looking phone and put it in his basket.

"Ah I see… How is Matvey's cleaning going?"

"Alright I guess… Arthur helped me organize some of my papers, other then that I haven't gotten very far…" Matthew moved onto the next few isles until he reached the isle that most represented Canada, it was filled with everything maple; aka Matthew's favorite isle!

"Canada is very interesting da…" Ivan said looking at all the different things mixed with maple.

Matthew nodded and reached for another bottle of maple syrup, but accidentally hit another gloved hand. Looking over he saw Ivan was going to grab the same bottle. Both looked at each other. Ivan simply smiling and Matthew very red faced.

"Désolé…" Matthew muttered in apology withdrawing his hand so the Russian could take that bottle.

Ivan chuckled and grabbed the bottle and handed it to the Matthew.

"Здесь, Matvey reached for it first."

Matthew's blush grew even more as he reached and took the bottle.

"T-Thanks…" Ivan smile grew towards the shy Canadian.

"We continue looking, da?"

"O-okay…"

They both continued shopping and looking around together. Matthew still felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, but he enjoyed the Russian's company.

"Hm… Matvey?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you plan on doing seating wise for every when they come to the meeting?"

Matthew stopped walking, and went wide eyed. He only had four chairs!!! He had a large enough room to fit everyone, but he didn't even have many chairs… or a large enough table… Ivan chuckled upon seeing the Canadian's reaction and throw his free arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Don't worry Matvey, I will help you da!"

Matthew suddenly wasn't to sure of himself as Ivan began leading him in a random direction of the store, a smirk plastered on his face. Matthew was in for it somehow he knew it…

Well that's it! For now at least tehe. I hope you enjoyed it! What does Russia have up his sleeves D= Well besides a lead pipe and Sunflowers…. ANYWAYS. Lol. I hope to update soon! Go to my profile to find way to contact me besides just reviews, I love the reviews though! I LOVE YOU ALL *glomps Canada* But I love him even more ;) Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew was dragged all over the store in search of chairs with Ivan. Finally once they found them there was a new found issue….

"So Matvey what type do you want?"

"…. Eh?"

"Chairs Matvey, what type do you want?" Ivan said looking down at the puzzled Canadian.

"Oh… Uh….. I'm not really sure… I mean.. I don't want anything uncomfortable but it does need to be affordable…"

And then of course even more problems seemed to cross their path. After long searching they found the right chairs, something not so spiny and also not so wheely. There was one single problem though.

"There's not enough chairs."

Yup they where one chair short of what was needed.

"That's okay! Matvey can sit on my lap da?" Ivan said, the joke somehow didn't resembling the joke Matthew thought Ivan was trying to do.

"W-What?" Ivan chuckled and gave Matthew a smile that sent shivers up his spine, good or bad, Matthew wasn't very certain…

"Certainly Matvey isn't repulsed by me da?"

"Oh no! I like you very much." Uh oh Matt wrong words (;D)

"Oh?" The taller man stepped closer to the Canadian, a humored look in his eye.

Matthew quickly realized what he said and his face GLOWED red.

"I-I-I mean- I th-thought, I-Ivan I-I" The poor lad was practicly in tears trying to figure out what he actually ment towards the Russian, he didn't mean it like he said did he? No way! Of cour se not….

Ivan raised an eyebrow, he was still very humored from the squirming boy.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean I liked you in THAT way I mean it's not that I don't like you but… I mean I-I-I…"

Ivan finally chuckled seeing as Matthew looked ready to cry.

"Calm down Matvey, I was joking da?" Ivan said bending down, face a few centimeters away from Matthew's own face; smiling, Matthew finally stopped stuttering, surprised at his sudden closeness. Ivan stayed right there for a few moments, enjoying Matthew's reactions. Finally his smile grew and he placed a hand on Matthew's head, also hitting his strand of curly hair. Matthew shuddered, he really hoped Ivan hadn't noticed that. He would have no clue how to figure that one out. Ivan of course being Ivan-like noticed the shudder and mentally smirked, but kept this knew found information to himself.

"Симпатичный, da very." Ivan giggled and stepped away from Moatthew as well as removing his hand from the Canadian's head. Of course first though the Russian had to make this a little more complex, when he removed his hand he made sure to brush his fingertips against the stray piece of hair.

Matthew's eyes went wide as he took a deep intake of breath. He had to adjust the way he was standing due to a sudden, change in his pants.. (Tehe) He wanted to die right there from the sudden thoughts going through his head.

"I'm sure no one will mind if their chair is different from the others da?" Ivan said pretending like nothing else happened.

"Y-Y-Yeah I guess your right…" Matthew muttered trying to call ALL his nerves. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way! Ahhh it was killing him!

After a little while, Matthew got everything under control as him and Ivan got the chairs to Matthew's house, of course.. .Then nothing can go right for poor Matthew as when he opens to door to the room he wants to use for the meeting he realizes one little itsy bitsy problem.

"I see why Matvey wanted to clean his house…"

"Y-y-yeah… I haven't used this room a lot longer then I thought…"

It was the truth, both men noticed several items that dated back to 1813 from when he fought with Alfred. Seeing that made Matthew stiffen slightly…. Then he noticed thing when he had the battle in Germany, a lot of things where coming back to him now.

"Ah Wow… I really haven't used this room… I should move this stuff somewhere else so it doesn't offend anyone or anything…." Matthew muttered grabbing a random cardboard box and began tossing stuff into it, being a little careful really not wanting to hurt anything.

Ivan helped, not before examining everything that was in the room. The Canadian did hold onto a lot of different things… At one point Ivan noticed Matthew staring at his uniform from 1813, a distant look on his face.

"Matvey are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Nervous laugh. "I just can't believe I still have this…. Alfred was so mad when the White house got destroyed."

"Da, it was an interesting battle to hear about I must say." Ivan sat down next to Matthew as he slowly folded up the uniform and put it in the box. He continued putting everything else away, his actions a little slower, but he kept a straight face. Ivan made sure to keep an eye on his Matvey, yes his. Finally they got it good and organized and moved to Canada's basement, which actually was more organized then haf the rooms he saw.

"Well that should be good enough now." Matthew said wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Ivan nodded taking a sip of the water Matthew had offered him. Both sat in the living room resting from all the moving.

"Thanks a lot Ivan…"

Ivan smiled at Matthew's shyness, it was just to cute.

"It was nothing Matvey. It was my pleasure." Ivan's smiled grew and the smile was so warm and friendly towards Matthew, with everything Matthew had heard about Ivan he couldn't believe anything anyone said anymore… Matthew couldn't help but smile back in return. Once again that butterfly like feeling returned in Matt's stomach, he really needed to get that checked out… for now though he would just deal with it.

Sorry it's not as long as the others, getting really sleepy… MatthewxIvan 3 I don't know how much I will bw updating this week, I would like to at least get two or three chapters posted. I get busy during the weeks, so you'll just have to wait XD For now I'll leave you with the happyness and the oh so hottness of this chapter ;) Read it again, let it dazzle your world XDD


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew's eyes fluttered open, and then closed them tightly, Maybe he should get black curtains? Ah oh well… He'd live…. Getting up he didn't even get dressed, he just trudged his way toward his kitchen and poured a glass of milk and added some maple syrup to it. He was tired due to the fact him and Ivan had been cleaning and talking until pretty late that night. He was just about to take a sip of it when suddenly there was a knock at this door. What was all these random visits? Hasn't anyone ever heard of a phone?!

With a yawn he answered his door.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Matthew! Guess who awesomely came to visit ya!" Matthew's eyes went wide at the person before him. Gilbert Weillschmedt was standing on his doorstep.

"Gi-Gilbert…?"

"The one and only!" Gilbert took a moment to take in Matthew's um… Morning attire? He had a white t-shirt and red pants with little white maple leaves all over them. His hair was a mess.

"Uh… good morning sleepy head?"

Matthew blushed, mentally cursing himself. He really wished Gilbert would say something before he 'awesomely' made a surprise visit.

"Ummm… I'm sorry…. Here why don't you come in and sit down…" Matthew moved out of the way so Gilbert could come in, which he did and easily sat right down on the couch. Matthew muttered to Gilbert that he was going to change, Gilbert just waved a dismissing hand as he looked around the Canadian's house.

With a sigh Matthew shut his door and went over to his closet and began changing. However little did Matthew know, the Prussian had very little patience, and was already wondering what the Canadian was taking so long with. Gilbert wasn't entirely sure what door the Canadian went in, so with awesomely awesome skill he kept opening random doors! 'Cause we all know that leads to wonderful events. Gilbert grew annoyed when he came to the last door at the end of the hall. With very little patience he swung open the door.

Matthew's eyes widened as his door flew open. He was just in the process of pulling up his pants, his very cute Polar bear boxer where very much visible.

"Wooh awesome boxers!" Gilbert exclaimed, not caring he pretty much killed the poor Canadian right there.

"G-G-G-Gilbert what the heck?! Ah get out!" Matthew cried trying to cover himself, which worked _wonders._

"I was just seeing what took you so long, I mean you take FOREVER to change, I'm awesome I can get dressed so quickly!" Gilbert proclaimed like he was going to win an award for such awesomeness.. This did not however please the bright red faced Canadian.

"Can you please just get out?!"

"Psshh… you're a real party pooper Mattie." Gilbert muttered turning away to leave.

"Don't call me Mattie!" Poor innocent Matthew, he was treated oh so cruelly. He went over, pretty much slammed the door shut, and locked it. Haha like to see the Prussian get in now!

Finally done changing, went over to join Gilbert in the living room. His face was still bright red and he was still slightly frustrated at the Prussian. Matthew sat in a chair opposite chair facing Gilbert who was lounging on the couch.

"So Gilbert… um.. What's … up?" Matthew asked quietly, not able to make eye contact with Gilbert.

Gilbert rolled his crimson colored eyes, slightly annoyed with the Canadian's awkwardness, he alo found it rather… cute? Oh yes, indeed it was cute. Clearly Matthew hadn't had an invasion of his vital regents yet. A smirk formed it's way onto Gilbert's face, they hadn't been invaded… yet.

Matthew grew way upon seeing the Prussian smiling. He wished Gilbert wasn't so, so… Augh!

"What? I'm not allowed to visit one of my favorite nations?" Gilbert added a little extra seductiveness to the word favorite.

Matthew however sadly enough picked up on this, is face turning a nice ripe tomato red color.

"O-oh… I-I-I see…. Umm.. Well I guess the company is nice, but um…. Could you please next time maybe.. Call?"

"I am to awesome for such things!!"

Matthew knew that was one third of the way true. Gilbert was just to evil to give the time of day. With a sigh, Matthew nodded, his face finally cooling down.

"… Man you're a lousy host…" Matthew looked at the floor, he wasn't much for conversation since he ignored so often.

Matthew noticed his polar bear friend walk into the room and yawned. He was on his way over to his master's lap when suddenly Gilbert got right in the polar bears face.

"Woah! You have your own polar bear? Since when?!" This clearly showed Gilbert never paid much attention to him…

"I've had uh…" Matthew had to remember the bears name for, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I've had Kumajirou for quiet some time now I guess… I'm not really sure exactly how long, I lost track." Matthew muttered picking up Kumajirou and looking at the bear.

"Who?" The tired bear muttered.

"Matthew." He said to the bear, then looked back to Gilbert, "Somehow we can never remember each other's names." Gilbert arched an eyebrow and Matthew shrugged. "It's a habit we never got out of I guess.."

Gilbert nodded and staired at at the white bear for a moment. The bear stared back at Gilbert, who grinned at the bear. Kumajirou yawned in response and fell asleep, clearly not interested. Gilbert's eyes widened at the bear's actions and turned his head and 'tch'd'. Clearly Gilbert was not amused.

"Matt have you eaten yet Why don't we go out? My treeeat! 'Cause I'm awesome like that."

"Do you even have any Canadian money?"

"I'll pay you back…?"

Sigh.

"Let's go…"

Gilbert grinned as both of them got up. They got their jackets on, Matthew making sure Kumajirou had food before they left.

In less then 10 minutes both men arrived at a small diner and sat down. A waitress brought over a menu and they both began looking to see what they had. Matthew already knew what he wanted however and put the menu down and looked at Gilbert who was still choosing. Suddenly, Matthew realized something.

"Hey… Gilbert where's that bird that's usually on your head?"

"Oh you mean Gilbird? Well he's to awesome for Canada's coldness so I left him with Ludwig!"

"Oh I see…" Matthew didn't think it was that cold…but then again Matthew had grown up in Canada.

"I do miss my Gilbird thought…. He's awesomeness almost matches mine ya know! But no awesomeness could ever surpass mine!" Gilbert exclaimed happily. Matthew couldn't help but smile at how much Gilbert liked his 'Gilbird'.

Both nations ordered their food, Gilbert was dissopointed that there was no wurst… But his mood changed as he began going on and on about how awesome he was. Matthew was smiling, and surprisingly enough listening to every word the Prussian said. Gilbert grinned at seeing the Canadian in such a lively mood. Every time, which wasn't many times, Gilbert noticed Matthew was always very quiet, smiling, but not the type he was smiling now. He never saw a lot of different expressions that Matthew had, mainly it was always quiet, a long time ago he unfortunately got to see Matthew's angry war like side during WW1 (I'm pretty sure that's right, my history is all messy XD). Who would've thought Gilbert would get the chance to see this side of the Canadian?

The food came and Gilbert dug right into the food. Matthew took his time eating, savoring every piece of food coated with Maple Syrup. Gilbert thought it would be awesome to try and speak with his mouth open, it all came out in gibberish, making Matthew's mouth twitch into a smirk, a giggle escaping out. He put his hand over his mouth in order to hide the giggle, but Gilbert had already heard and seen it all.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." Matthew's giggling increased, causing the confused Prussian to frown. The look on Gilbert's face just didn't work, his red eyes just threw it all off balance, Matthew couldn't help but giggle more.

Gilbert pouted more, but then couldn't help but laugh along with Matthew. Both men continued laughing and eating happily.

Both however where unaware of a pair of voilet eyes narrowed at the two nations laughing and conversing with each other. Their precious Matvey was being taken away from them. This would not do, the figure get up quietly and left before anyone even noticed he was even there**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert had left right after they where done eating at the diner. Matthew was a little sad that the albino had to leave, but then again it Matt more time to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow. He wasn't fully sure what he would need, so he just randomly stocked up on food and drinks. He circled the meeting room several time, moving the chairs a little each time.

If he can make this all work out really nicely and everyone thought so as well, maybe he wouldn't be ignored anymore. That made a smile come onto the Canadian's face. With that thought in mind Matthew continued working.

* * *

"Finally…" Matthew murmured as he collapsed tiredly onto the couch. He had been working for lord only knew how long.

Kumajirou crawled onto his tired master's lap and cuddled up as Matthew began petting him.

"I am so excited Kumajirou, a lot of the nations will be here tomorrow. Now I can be recognized Kumajirou! " Matthew exclaimed happily

Kumajirou was growing worried for his master, he was setting his hopes far too high… Kumajirou was afraid about how easy Matthew was to break.

"Careful…." The bear muttered quietly, but Matthew didn't hear him.

After a Matthew had a small dinner and watched some hockey, he flicked the t.v off and yawned. He picked up Kumajirou in his arms and turned off the lights and headed upstairs. He set the sleeping polar bear in a small bed Matthew had made for the bear. Matthew changed out of his clothes and into a pair of warm pajamas. His head had barely hit the pillow before the Canadian had fallen asleep.

* * *

Twitch.

Taptaptaptap.

Twitch.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick…

"Augh…" Matthew groaned impatiently. He had about another hour before the nation where to arrive, and it was mentally splitting his brain into halves.

Of course now he get's those Omg-maybe-this-wasn't-such-a-good-idea thoughts. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He got up and began pacing back and forth, he had eaten about two plates filled pancakes, covered in maple syrup hoping that would calm his nerves, sadly not even maple syrup could stop his fidgeting.

With a long and dragged out sigh, Matthew got up and decided to go out and get some fresh air. He enjoyed the cool crisp air, sure it was pretty cold this time of year, but Matthew really didn't notice. He tried focusing on he scenery around him, sadly that didn't seem to be working as well as he would have liked. His thoughts kept coming back to everything that could go wrong, and it made his stomach twist and turn.

"I just want everything to go right… is that really so much to ask for…?" Matthew murmured kicking a rock with his foot.

Matthew was so preoccupied with his rocj, he didn't get the chance to notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"Hello Matthew Williams." A voice whispered right in the blonde's ear.

"EH?!" The poor boy jumped about a foot in the air. He spun on his heel and came face to face with his brother Alfred.

"FREAKEN HELL AL YOU SCARED ME." Matthew yelled, it kind of came out as a loud whisper though, Matthew was clutching his chest with his hand. Alfred was rolling on the ground at his brother's reactions.

"Oh my god! Mattie you should've seen your face! Ahahahahaha It was priceless!" Alfred was still laughing when Matthew's heart finally calmed down. Matthew shot a look of annoyance towards his brother.

"Jeez Al.. you could be a little less…. You."

Alfred calmed down laughing, still snickering, "I'm sorry Mattie, you looked so glum I had to do it! You know I love you!" Alfred hugged his brother tightly. Matthew was slightly taken back from this sudden gesture of affection. He giggled though and shoved his brother playfully away.

"Jeez, I didn't know we had a sappy hero on our hands."

"B-but you're my brother! I looove you Mattie!" Alfred chuckled messing up Matt's hair.

"Eh? Yeah right, so what's up your about… an hour early."

"Oh sorry! I didn't realize I couldn't' see my brother whenever I wanted to." If Matthew didn't know his brother often forgot who he was a lot of this would be so touching. Matthew did though like it when he got the attention.

"Well I just didn't expect anyone to come early." Or at all. Matthew shoved that dreaded thought away, his brother had came early just to see him!

"Haha, the Hero always comes in unexpectedly!" Matt smiled at his brother.

"I guess so…"

"So, what'cha doin?"

"Nothing really, I just went for a walk to pass time… I was getting a little um.. Bored."

"Awww Mattie is nervous! Your just to cute Mattie!" Alfred laughed hugging his brother again. Matthew couldn't help but blush upon being called cute.

The two twins continued walking around talking to each other, well Alfred was doing most of the talking. Going on about his new and awesome boss. They both conversed on ups and downs in their countries.

"Man Mattie, your country is so… so… I don't know! It's just sort of quiet and stuff… Like a lot different then mine."

"Eh? That's not true; I mean here it gets really cold and stuff in the winter, and sure we have a different money currency and stuff, but there isn't THAT many differences.." Matthew muttered quietly. Alfred shrugged. After talking a little longer they decided they should start heading towards Matthew's house.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew arrived at the Canadian's house in no time at all. They both noticed a two people standing in front of Matthew's door.

"Merde! Don't you blame me for this!" A smooth French voice yelled.

"Oh and why wouldn't I? You bloody twat!" An English voice yelled in response to the French voice.

"Anglais Stupide! You got us lost! And now you brought us to the wrong house!"

"Fuck off! You should know where your own son's house is!"

"Pardonnez-moi, but he's your son as well!"

The two continued making harsh retorts to each other. When both twins got close enough they saw it was Arthur and Francis, though you could've been a mile away and still you definitely would've known who they where.

"Hey if it isn't Arty and Francis!" Alfred called, getting the two older nation's attention.

"Ah Alfred! It's so magnificent to see you!" Francis said smiling, completely forgetting about his and Arthur's fight.

"Yes, indeed it is good to see you Alfred. Thanks to this bloody moron right now, we can't seem to find um…." Arthur forgot exactly WHOSE house they where looking for.

"Maple…. Bonjour Arthur, Bonjour Francis." Matthew mumbled, not liking this already…

"So have you seen my mon petit Mathieu~?" the Frenchman asked Alfred, clearly not hearing Matthew speak.

"Well MY Matthew is right here!" Alfred said slightly angered, he didn't like it when people ignored his brother. Matthew didn't think it clicked in his brother's mind that he did it as well. He'd let it slide this time however.

"OH! Mathieu, I'm very sorry!"

"Ah… Matthew, greatly sorry lad."

Both men kept apologizing, Matthew just forced a smile and said that it was alright. He knew it wasn't, his heart seemed to ache more… Neither of his father's seem to ever remember their own son. Then again…. Maybe that's why Francis gave him over to Arthur… Maybe he just wasn't worth remembering.

"Hey Mattie are you going to unlock your door?" A voice called out, snapping Matthew out of his thoughts.

"Eh? Oh right… Désolé." Matthew apologized softly. He took out the keys to his house and unlocked the door, moving to the side he let the other three nations pass him by.

"Wow, Mattie your house looks awesome!"

"Eh? Oh th-thanks…"

"His house might look awesome, but I look awesomely, awesome! Right Matthew~?" A voice suddenly an arm wrapped itself around Matthew's neck.

Matthew sooner then never realized the new guest was non other then Gilbert! Matthew smiled at seeing his friend.

"Hi Gilbert…"

"Hello Matthew! Great to see you, it's been way to unawesomely long."

"We just hung out yesterday…."

"WHAT?!" Francis, Arthur, and Alfred yelled in union.

"Please tell me this isn't true mon petite enfrant!"

"Yeah Mattie! You hung out with THAT GUY!"

"Please tell me you didn't do anything… with him Matthew."

""E-eh?! Well yes I hung out with Gilbert, we went out for breakfast that's it."

"And it was awesome!"

Matthew sighed, neither his fathers, or his brother really felt any less tense, all of them giving Gilbert looks. Gilbert just ignored them, not really caring, and also not seeing anything wrong.

"Why don't we all just go to the meeting room eh?" Matthew suggested smiling slightly. Everyone stopped their glaring and looked at the Canadian, they stared for a moment and then all agreed.

Matthew led them to where the meeting would be held and every sat themselves down. Everyone began talking, waiting for the others to come. Matthew had left his door open so the other nations would know to just come in. (Yes I know that sounds cold, but you know what its anime and a fanfic, it does stuff like that Im sorry).

Almost everyone had arrived and was talking with each other by this point.

"Hello Matvey~" A cheerful voice greeted the Canadian.

Matthew turned and saw Ivan standing there smiling. He couldn't help but smile back at his Russian friend.

"Bonjour Ivan! It's good to see you again." Matthew said cheerfully, it made Gilbert, Francis and Alfred all turn their heads at Matthew's tone of voice. Gilbert suddenly felt a pang of jealously watching the Russian and the Canadian talking and laughing. Alfred grew angry seeing his brother with the Russian and Francis, well Francis snickered and elbowed Arthur and pointed to the two men. Arthur was flabbergasted at the sight.

Gilbert was the first to make a real reaction, he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the two and swung his arm, once again, around Matthew's neck. Gilbert made a glance at Ivan and noticed that he was glaring at the Prussian.

"Hey Matt! I like your style in chairs!" Eh that's really all the awesome Gilbert could come up with, to bad it was going to become EVEN WORSE.

"I helped choose them for Matvey, didn't I Matvey?" Ivan butted in, his voice stern and eyes fixed on the Prussian.

Gilbert wasn't to sure how to respond to this, and sadly enough some how his awesomeness didn't come with a plan B.

"Oh… Did he now?"

"Yeah I ran into him at the store and he helped me decide, because I have no sense when It comes to furniture…" Matthew laughed sheepishly at the last part.

"Da, and we had a lot of fun right Matvey~?" Ivan enjoyed the jealous look that Gilbert was displaying on his face. Matthew of course didn't really catch on, after all he was related to Alfred, so you couldn't expect to much.

Finally the three of them sat down, Ivan on one side of Matthew and Gilbert on the other side. A tense aura was around them both.

Alfred like usual began the meeting, and the meeting got under way! It was really like any other meeting, besides the fact that every time Gilbert or Ivan would go to say something, the other would make a harsh retort to the other.

"Stupid Russian… I don't even know why you come… no one likes you."

"At least I am still my own real nation."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Such a long chapter…. I would've written more if my other half of me didn't say NO STOP don't make them go insane…. So yeah… I'll work a little on the 7th chapter tonight maybe.. And some tomorrow It's going to be a sad chapter D= I'll leave you with that note. Oh and sorry for my bad spelling…… I hope this chapter reached your expectations!

Translation: (Yes I'm going to start doing these XD)

French Terms:

Merde: Dammit.

Anglais Stupide!: Stupid Englishman!

Pardonnez-moi: Pardon me

Bonjour: Hello

Mon petit: My small

Matthieu: French way to say Matthew

Désolé: Sorry

Russian Terms:

Matvey: Matthew Russian way

Da: Russian for yes


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah~ I'm back, so like… Yeah :/ Haha, I'm a little nervous on this chapter, cause I don't know, I just don't think this chapter will be AS good, I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy it though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did not…" Gilbert growled angrily, his crimson eyes where narrowed, a dangerous glare shooting straight at Ivan.

"Oh I'm sorry, the loss of your nation must have also meant the loss of your hearing da?" Ivan retorted smirking.

"Hey you! Commie bastard keep it down" Alfred said annoyed. His only reaction was a good thwack over the head by Arthur.

"Oh shut up you bloody berk."

"Hey take it esy old man, you might pull your hip." Alfred responded smirking stupidly.

Arthur's face reddened in embarresment, unable to come out with a decent come back.

"Mes amis! Don't fight, just listen to my soothing voice~" Francis cooed coming up from behind the two nations, only to however, get hit in the face by Arthur.

"Piss off Francis! AND TAKE THOSE BLOODY WANDERING HANDS OF YOURS WITH YOU!"

On the other side of the room Ivan and Gilbert were still bickering back and forth.

"I don't understand where you think you can pretend to be everyone's friends, just so they can 'be one with Russia.'. It's a load of crap, I mean really."

"I am not trying to do anything. I simply wish to be friends with comrade Matvey. Matvey has the right to make his own choices, da?"

"Pfft, yeah 'being friends with comrade Matvey' and learning about Canada's culture so it will be easier to join you and your stupid nation! I am awesome enough to spend time with Matthew without having to want anything!"

"Except his vital regions."

"Yeah except his vital re- WAIT HEY! Grrr…"

Ivan's smirk widened as he arched a curious eyebrow.

Matthew looked over to his family just to see Francis crying while holding his face.

"Non, mon beau visage! Oh Arthur you're a tyrant!"

"Oh piss! Wont you shut your yap yet?" Arthur was clearly pissed at this moment.

Before Matthew could even process everything that was going on several other of the nations started bickering harshly. The whole room began erupting into angry comments and yelling being tossed and forth.

"Oh that hurts Arthur! At least I don't go around stealing other's children!"

"You seemed more then willing to give uh… what's his name… Er anyways YOU WHERE MORE THEN WILLING TO GIVE HIM TO ME!!"

"Well-"

"So not awesome!"

"Just as un awesome as you da?"

"I am totally awesome! Unlike you, you twisted psycho!"

"Daitsu, daitsu!" Feliciano called waving to Ludwig happily.

Lovino growing envies got in Feliciano's way of seeing Ludwig.

"Feli~ Why don't you ever great me like that?"

"…" Feliciano stayed nice and silent.

"W-what?! Why wont you say anything? Do you hate me?"

Suddenly ImYong Soo came up behind Lovino and grabbed at his chest.

"YOUR BOOBS ARE MINE!"

"AH! FELI HELP!"

"Francis you twat, I think your stupid 'habits' are spreading a little too quickly." Arthur snapped.

"IM YONG SOO KNOCK THAT OUT!" Yao Wong yelled angrily, causing the Korean to pout.

"No."

And then they started bickering.

Everyone seemed to grow even more angrier as the seconds flew by. Only one person wasn't fighting, he was going through the most pain though. Matthew stood in the corner of the room, wide eyed at the fighting before him. He hadn't expected something like this to occur. His grip on Kumajirou tightened slightly.

Kumajirou didn't mind at the moment with his master practically squeezing the air out of him. He could feel his master's sorrow practically pouring out of him. The polar bear had tried his hardest to protect his master, but sadly his helpfulness was limited.

Matthew moved over to the bickering Gilbert and Ivan.

"Comrade Matvey deserves someone who cares a lot more about him then themselves."

"At least I'm awesome enough to say his name properly!"

Matthew wanted to end the fighting so badly. However that courage slowly drifted away as he tried to speak up.

"G-guys come on… stop fighting…" Matthew's voice was so weak, clearly it wasn't heard.

"I highly doubt Matvey minds da?"

"PFFT"

"Guys please..!"

Once again he failed to be heard.

The two nations and the rest continued their bickering. Matthew bit his lip, eyes filled with uncertainty. He shut his eyes tightly, trying so hard to block out the fighting sadly it didn't work. The yelling, the rude remarks going back and forth. It was just so over whelming, he couldn't do anything, but he wanted to, yet….

CRASH!

Everyone silenced and looked over to see Ivan who crashed into a small table and a vase had fallen off the table and broke into many pieces. Gilbert's fist was extended, his eyes where almost as wide as dinner plates. It was now obvious that Gilbert had snapped and punched Ivan; causing Ivan to stagger back and crash into the table.

_Matthew looked over to see what had broke and was shocked and stopped dead in his tracks. The vase that broke was something that held the highest prized treasure to the Canadian boy. The vase had been giving to him many years ago, when Canada had gotten its independence. He had cherished the vase, it proved that Canada wasn't weak, and that they existed as a strong nation. Now it was in pieces. Matthew seemed to have snapped slightly, but he kept his voice as leveled as he could. His vision began to blur, but he wouldn't cry, not in front of everyone._

"_I think, the meeting is done now…"_

"_Matvey I am terribly sorry I didn't mean to…" Ivan's voice faded as he noticed Matvey wasn't even looking in his direction. _

"_Mattie? Hey are you okay?" Alfred asked his brother hoping to get some sort of response._

_Matthew just shook his head sadly and looked around the room at everyone._

"_I-I really think everyone should go home.." _

_The nations felt a terrible pang of guilt spread through them, but not wanting to hurt Matthew anymore they all slowly trudged out of the room and slowly went home. Ivan approached the Canadian one more time._

"_Matvey, is there anyway I ca-"_

"_Please just go home Ivan…."_

_Silence._

"_Da…" With that Ivan walked out the room, sneaking another guilty glance at Matthew before he left. _

_As for Gilbert, he had practically ran out of there, ashamed at his own actions. He was almost sure that he wouldn't be forgiven. _

_Once the house was empty, Matthew collapsed. Thankfully there was a chair behind him to catch the small Canadian. Matthew was covering his face with his left hand, grabbing the armrest with his right hand. Kumajirou climbed up onto his master's lap and nuzzled his face into his chest, trying to make Matthew feel better._

"_W-why…? Why did this have to happen?" he could feel the tears finally overwhelming him._

_He really had tried his best to keep everything together! Once more however, his work was hardly even noticed and thrown down the toilet…. Finally Matthew couldn't hold the tears back anymore, he finally broke down and cried, letting out all his pain that had collected. He had finally met his breaking point, and it was killing him inside…Why couldn't he ever be noticed like Alfred was? It just wasn't fair at all._

_He really didn't want everyone to leave either… But it had become to much… Why did it have to turn out like this? Why?! Sure every once in a while, well a little more than that, but anyways every now and then at meetings Arthur and Alfred would begin bicking, but never like this! Really, it wasn't fair._

_And what was it Ivan and Gilbert had been fighting about? Really, he couldn't make any sense of it all…._

_He pulled Kumajirou in his arms as he hoisted himself out of the chair. With a shaky sigh he headed towards the broke vase. Kneeling down he examined the condition the vase was in._

"_Un-repairable…" He whispered to himself silently._

"_Okay?" The small polar bear mumbled looking up at his master._

"_I'm not sure…"_

_With that Mathew stood up and turned towards the door, and began leaving the room. He reached the door frame and took one last glance around the room. The expression in his eyes was fixed with sadness, anger, guilt and so much more. Holding Kumajirou with one arm he turned the lights off with his other hand and walked out of the room, shutting the door to the room._

_It wouldn't be opened for a long time…._


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it had been four days since the meeting, and Matthew had only talked to Alfred, and even that was for only a short amount of time. The Canadian had tried to focus on other things, such as focusing on problems in his nation. He was currently sitting at his kitchen table, skimming over his weekly planner. His schedule was never solid book, well a little during hockey season, or when something exciting was happening in Canada. Right now everything seemed at a pretty calm stance, well sort of…

Flipping the page Matthew nearly choked on his cup of maple flavored milk. His eyes widened at what was written for next Saturday.

'Hockey game! Russia vs.. Canada!' was written in red ink. He had totally forgot about his hockey game against Russia, suddenly he wasn't very thirsty anymore…. Matthew had been feeling very guilty lately… After a few hours of sulking, then another few hours of thinking. Matthew had realized; Ivan wasn't at fault for breaking the vase… Yet he took it out of Ivan! He felt horrible…

Of course, Matthew felt to horrible to say sorry to the Russian. Also, a hockey game wasn't really anywhere to apologize to a person. He let out a long frustrated sigh… maybe a little hockey practice would calm him down…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully there was a ice rink not to far from where Mathew lived, in less then 20minutes the Canadian had gotten his hockey equipment, shoved it into a duffel bag, gave Kumajirou some food and went to the ice rink. It took a few minutes to get his gear on. For once the hockey rink was relatively empty, only maybe two or three people happened to be on the rink, it was after all early in the afternoon and most people went to the ice rinks deeper in town or something. Matthew liked this place a lot better, it was nice and quiet usually so he had an easy time focusing.

(Since I know hardly anything about hockey we'll do a peaceful time skip~)

After about two hours of practice Matthew was finally tired and skated off the rink to go change. He couldn't wait to get home, take a warm shower and then maybe watch some TV with Kumajirou or something.

He arrived at home to see he had a message on his answering machine. He was hesitant at first, but walked over, setting his bag on the dinning room table and then walking over to the phone and pressed play.

"Bonjour! Comment mon enfant presious?" A smooth French voice cheered from the answering machine. Somehow it made Matthew smile upon hearing his Père's voice. "I was just making sure mon petite Mathieu was alright…. I'm sorry fir everything that has happened, and I hope you will be alright! I hope to talk to you soon, Au revoir"

Click.

Matthew made a mental note to call his Père tomorrow. Now he was going to relax. Tomorrow he had a hockey meet with his team, they were going to be doing long intense hours of training.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Well, the day had come. Matthew would have to face Russia. He kept telling himself he would focus all his energy on the hockey game for now, other matters would come later. There was about another two hours before the game…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twitch

"Maple…" Matthew was now going into a frenzy of guilt, anxiety and fear. He couldn't let his team down if he was scared, he also didn't want to face Ivan…

He got out onto the rink, only a few more minutes until the game began… Then it happened, the Russian team also came onto the field, Matthew immediately saw Ivan. Ivan had spotted Matthew as well, but quickly looked away when they locked eyes for only a second. Matthew now wanted to say something more then ever, but he would have to wait as the buzzer sounded.

The game had begun!

XxXxXxX

The game was going really well for the Canadians, they where ahead and seemed to be staying that way. Matthew was feeling a little better, hockey made everything seem alright, even if it was only for a few hours. Right now he was having a little trouble paying attention. He hardly wore his glasses when he played hockey, he wasn't like blind or whatever, they just made some things a little easier to read. He had found out the hard way it was a lot safer not wearing your glasses at a hockey game. There was some down falls to this though, since he wore his glasses so much he would sometimes get headaches when he didn't wear them

And unfortunately this was one of those times. Matthew had the puck at the moment and was racing towards the goal, he could only focus on two things at the moment: Getting the puck in the goal, and his headache. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he noticed a Russian coming at him, with very little time to spare Matthew passed the puck to his teammate. Matthew and the Russian collided with each other nearly a second after that. Matthew fell hard onto the ground, landing right on his arm. Pain shot straight through his whole arm. He held back a yelp. Suddenly however his toture wasn't over, Matthew wasn't the only one who couldn't focus, Ivan hadn't been paying much attention and he tripped over the hurt Canadian. Ivan's skate blade had hit right into Matthew's side.

Matthew let out an agonizing yelp and went unconscious, his body not able to take anymore of the pain in his body.

"MATVEY!" Ivan yelled as he got up from his fallen position and moved over to the Canadian. His eyes filled with worry. The whole arena was in utter shock and all was quiet.

Ivan grew annoyed and began cursing in Russian, then looked over to the Referee who had no clue what had really happened.

"Получить помощь. СЕЙЧАС! Hold on Matvey…" Ivan whispered the last part as the referee quickly called for help.

Finally help came as the paramedics lifted Matthew off of the arena, Ivan followed them quickly, not wanting to leave Matthew's side for one second. Without much paying attention Ivan throw off his skates and slipped into his boots and once again he was in his car and following the ambulance to the hospital. Matthew was quickly admitted and sent into the emergency room.

Ivan began pacing back and forth and then looked up as he heard yelling from an all to familiar voice.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?! IS MATTIE ALRIGHT!?"

"Alfred…" Ivan muttered quietly, his voice was filled with pain. Alfred notice Ivan and his eyes filled with even more rage.

"YOU! YOU DAMNED COMMIE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MATTIE!" Alfred glared up at the Russian, pure hatred filled his eyes.

"Alfred, Comrade Matvey is-"

"I swear, if something Mattie is really hurt, I will NOT hesitate to get back at you…" Alfred hissed.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Where is my precious Mattieu?" A French voice cried out running through the doors of the hospital. A flustered Arthur following suit.

"He's in the emergency room! Thanks to this, this GRR!" Alfred could hardly speak, his mind filled with way to get back at Ivan, he could only point an accusing finger at Ivan, who was staring at the doors to the emergency room.

"Ivan what happened?" A worried Arthur asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I… Matthew, he had fallen after colliding with one of the other players and fallen…. I don't really know for certain, but I tripped over him and… My skate it… I think it hate Matthew in the side…" Ivan's voice was weak, and uncertain. All the things the Russian had never been before. Arthur and Francis were a little shocked at Ivan actually pronouncing Matthew's name and not 'Matvey'.

After a long while of silence, a small nurse came out of the room and walked towards them.

"Are you friends or relatives of Matthew Williams?"

"YES PLEASE IS MATTIE ALRIGHT?" Alfred jumped 10 feet out of his chair and looked at the nurse, his eyes filled with worry.

"Mr. Williams will be alright, his arm is broken and the cut on his side is semi deep, but we have taken care of both injuries. We have admitted Matthew into one of the room and he is currently resting."

Ivan nearly died right there in happiness. He hadn't meant to hurt Matthew…

"May we go see him?" Arthur asked, Frnacis was teary eyed, glad his son would be alright.

"Yes, this way." The nurse led them all toward where Matthew was staying.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]

The four men stood in Matthew's room, in complete silence. Matthew looked so frail in the hospital bed. He had an blood I.V (sorry No matter how much I've been in the hospital I don't keep up with this stuff so forgive me. And Alas I have never broken a bone So I have no clue what that's like) in his arm. It was only half full considering Matthew hadn't lost an immense amount of blood, but enough. His arm was in a cast as well. They all figured there was bandages around his stomach.

Ivan felt his stomach tie into a knot… He felt unnaturally guilty…

After about an hour or two, they all had lost track of time really. Alfred had went to the cafeteria to get some food for himself, and Arthur and Francis excused themselves to get some fresh air. Ivan however, refused to move, not wanting to leave Matthew's side. Ivan was lost in a frenzy of thoughts, so it was only natural that he didn't hear the Canadian shift slightly.

"I-Ivan…?" A small voiced asked softly, causing the Russian to nearly jump out of his seat.

"Matvery! Your are alright da?!" Ivan asked quickly, examining Matthew's face.

"Eh..? Oh Yeah… My arm hurts a little though…. I can't really remember what happened though…" Matthew admitted sheepishly.

Ivan went into explaining everything that happened to Matthew, his voice was very uneasy, eyes not meeting the Canadian's.

"Мне жаль, Мэтью ... I am very sorry…" Ivan apologized quietly.

Matthew was very shocked at Ivan's attitude, he had never seen the Russian man act this way. Matthew smiled slightly.

"It's okay Ivan.. It was an accident… I should be the one apologizing though…."

"What?! Matvey has nothing to be sorry for!"

"Non, non! I do…Back at the world meeting… I was very mean to you…. But it wasn't your fault the vase broke… It was an accident, I didn't have the right to be so mean…."

"Ah Matvey…" Ivan breathed quietly moving over to the hospital bed and looking at Matthew, finally in the eyes. Matthew looked back at him.

"We forgive each other da?" Ivan said smiling softly.

"Yeah…"

Silence.

Ivan raised his hand and brushed some of Matthew's soft blond hair away from his eyes, still smiling down at him. Matthew's face grew a light shade of pink, but smiled back none the less.

"HEY COMMIE GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

///////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////

Yay two chapters in two days =D Sorry it's not a Halloween chapter XD, but I hope everyone has a wonderful Halloween! SO yeah! I hope you liked this chapter ;) I did~ Tsk, tsk I bet thing would've gone REALLY *wink wink* Well if Alfred didn't barge in. LOL. Check out my profile page as well, to answer as Gilbert would call it: An awesome poll. Thank you!

Translation!:

Bonjour! Comment mon enfant presious?: Hello! How is my precious child? (French)

Mon petite Mattieu: My small Matthew (French)

Au revoir: Good bye (French)

Получить помощь. СЕЙЧАС: Get help. NOW (Russian, and somehow when I wrote that It seemed unusually awesome! XD)

Oh mon Dieu: Oh my god… (French)

Мне жаль, Мэтью: I am sorry Matthew (Russian)

Non, non!: No, no! (French)

Da: Yes (Russian.)


	9. Chapter 9

Pairings: Story is all IvanxCanada, but this chapter contains some Canada America (3)

Disclaimer: Don't own Axis Powers Hetalia D=

Matthew had been out of the hospital for four days, he still had a large bandage on his side and a cast on his arm. A cast that every nation HAD to sign. It made him happy though.

But now there was a new problem at hand…

"Mattieeee~ I made you breakfasttt!" Alfred called from down the stairs of the Canadian boy's home.

He made breakfast all right… hamburgers….

"I'm comin-"

Suddenly Alfred walked into Matthew's room holding a tray of hamburgers.

"BREAKFAST IN BED~"

Groan.

"Really Alfred…?" Matthew rolled his eyes, kind of annoyed. You couldn't even put maple syrup on hamburgers!

Alfred chuckled and sat the tray over his brother's lap and sat next to Matthew on the edge of the bed.

"Go on~ Eat it! I made it with looove~" Alfred sang happily.

"…."

"Oh come on! My food isn't as bad as Arthur's! Come on eat it!" Alfred said picking up a hamburger and moving it towards his brother's mouth. Matthew didn't budge, causing the American to scowl.

"Come on Mattie, eat it." Matthew just shook his head. Finally Alfred got an idea. He kept the hamburger in his hand, but moved it away from Matthew's mouth. Before Matthew could even notice what his annoying brother was doing Alfred was right in Matthew's face. Face centimeters from Matthew's. The Canadian's eyes went wide in surprise. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

That was until Alfred made the first move. His finger's poked his brother's curl that was sticking up in the air. Matthew's eyes went wide as he made a gasping noise, which sadly was cancelled by having a hamburger shoved into his mouth.

"Hehe same ol' Mattie! Now chew~"

Matthew's face was on fire. He hated when his brother messed with his curl… or anyone did for that matter. He glared at his brother, well as best as he could.

"Aww Mattie~ Don't look so glum! It's not a bad hamburger, see watch!" Matthew's eyes widen as his brother once again got in his face and took a bite out of the hamburger that Matthew was still biting into. Alfred didn't move right away though. Their eyes locked and once again they both became entranced, this time with no strings attached. Alfred finally pulled away, chewing the piece of hamburger he had bit into. Matthew finally grabbed the hamburger with his non injured hand, took a bite out of the hamburger and then set it on the plate.

Awkward silence.

"It's… a good hamburger…."

"Y-Yeah…" Alfred muttered, both the brother's faces where beat red. They sat there, continuing the awkward silence.

Knock,. Knock.

"Eh? A visitor?"

"I'll go get it!!" Alfred cheered, forgetting all about the incident and running out of the room down the stairs. Matthew rolled his eyes and continued sitting in bed, staring at the hamburger in his hand.

They where just brother's mon dieu! There is nothing wrong with this… Right? Matthew nibbled on the hamburger, not going anywhere where his brother bit into.

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE YOU COMMIE LOSER?!" Alfred yelled suddenly, making Matthew start coughing, choking on his hamburger from surprise.

"Mattie are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah" Cough. "Fine."

"Okay!" Matthew figured Alfred went back to questioning Ivan.

Matthew knew this wouldn't be good, so he picked up the try and wiggled his way out of bed. He slipped on his red hoodie, and some white jean pants. He walked downstairs, most likely Alfred was trying to kick Ivan out his MATTHEW'S house. Matthew walked down the stairs and saw Alfred glaring at Ivan who had a a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Just leave already sheesh. I know your Russian but can't you understand English?"

"I think Matvey should choose if I can see him or not da?" Ivan continued to smile, but both Alfred and Matthew noticed the mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Yes Alfred, I think I have the right to choose who I want to see."

"Ah! Mattie what are you doing out of bed?!"

"Al, I broke my arm, not my legs. I'm fine. Hello Ivan." Matthew said the last part happily, smiling at the Russian.

"Comrade Matvey it is wonderful to see you!" Ivan exclaimed walking over and hugging the Canadian softly, not wanting to hurt the younger nation.

"It's good to see you as well Ivan." Matthew wrapped his uninjured arm around Ivan.

"…. Okay! Where all so happy to see each other now LET GO OF MY MATTIE!" Alfred yelled, it was obvious he was jealous. Of course the American had WAY to much pride to accept the matter. None the less the two nations let go of each other. Ivan handed Matthew the flowers.

"Thank you Ivan! It means a lot." Matthew began heading towards the kitchen, signaling his brother and Ivan to follow him. Both of course followed, Alfred kept glancing at Ivan from the corner of his eye, not fully trusting the Russian.

Matthew got a vase and filled it with water and placed the flowers in the vase and place the flowers in the window cell.

"So what brings you all the way here Ivan?" Matthew asked sitting at the dinning room table where the other two nations sat. Alfred and Ivan sitting as far from each other as possible.

"Yes Ivan, what brings you all the way here? Hm?" Alfred asked dryly.

"Al be nice!" Matthew scolded his brother.

"I was just worried about Comrade Matvey, back at the hospital Matvey looked so helpless and hurt, I was very worried." Ivan's words made the Canadian's face flush pink.

"Well he here he is nice and good! You can go no- ACK!" Alfred yelped as Matthew kicked him in the shin from under the table.

"That is very kind of you Ivan." Matthew continued smiling happily.

Ivan smiled back, his ego was completely stoked, unlike Alfred who was currently sulking. Suddenly The Americian National Athem filled the room. Alfred looked surprised at first then reached into his bomber jacket and pulled out his cell phone and groaned as he looked at the caller id. He answered the phone.

"Hello…?" Alfred winced as both Ivan and matthew could hear someone yelling on the other end of the phone.

"YOU BLOODY TWAT" And "WHERE ARE YOU?" Where the main things the two could hear.

"Oh right…. I was supposed to come over to your house right Arthur?" … "Ehehe… sorry I forgot?" More yelling. "Okay jeez! I'm on my way, don't get your bloomers in a bunch." Before Arthur could yell more Alfred hung up the phone.

"… Don't tell me you forgot another meeting with Arthur.." Matthew sighed, his brother would never grow up.

Alfred stood up from the table, smiling sheepishly.

"Welll… Um… I didn't want to leave you alone? Especially now that HE'S here." Alfred grumbled looking over at Ivan, who gave him an icy smile.

"OH come on Al! Ivan isn't a bad guy at all! Jeez, sometimes I swear you and Francis are more related then I think."

"AH Don't compare me to him! Finefine… I'll leave." Alfred had his puppy dog look on.

"Not going to work Alfred. Now go on, don't keep Arthur waiting. He might cook!" THat made Alfred jump eyes wide.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" And he was gone. Matthew began to giggle, he knew how to make his brother leave.

"Comrade Matvey is very clever." Ivan said chuckling as well.

"Thanks again Ivan, I really like the flowers."

"No problem Matvey!"

"Oh would you like something to eat or to drink?"

Ivan looked at Matthew's arm, he didn't want the Canadian to push himself.

"No I am good."

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Jeez I 'm not severely injured- well I mean a broken arm isn't that bad." Ivan stood up and walked over to where Matthew was sitting, he placed one hand on the table in front of Matthew and one hand on the back of the chair, so Matthew couldn't move.

"Matvey has to take it easy da? If I want something I will get it myself." Ivan's face was very close to Matthew's at this point.

"B-but…." Matthew could hardly speak.

Ivan moved so his mouth was right next to Matthew's ear.

"I can help myself Matvey." He whispered, his warm breath hitting against Matthew's ear causing the Canadian to shiver.

"O-o-okay…" By this point Matthew was ready to die from un-comfort heart beating to fast, and of embarrassment. What where these feelings?! Matthew's stomach felt as though there was a butterfly museum going on in his stomach. Matthew had never been in a 'romantic relationship' before. But really, what was this feeling he was getting from the Russian?

Ivan smiled, he just adored seeing Matthew look so helpless, but then again he just adored Matthew period.

"U-um.. I-Ivan…?"

"Yes Comrade Matvey?" Ivan had pulled back enough so now his face was in front of Matthew's once more.

"C-C-Could you um…." Matthew was still to embarrassed to speak, somehow, this really, really wasn't his day…

"Could I…?" Ivan was enjoying this a little too much.

"Can you move…?" Matthew's voice was hardly even audible.

"Hm what was that?" Ivan moved closer, if that was even possible.

"C-C-c-could you move… please?" Ivan might not have noticed it, but his brother was hitting right against Matthew's curl and let's just say, things where getting a little difficult for the young nation.

Finally content with torturing the Canadian and backed away, smiling. Matthew took a long strained sigh…

"So what shall we do now Comrade Matvey?"

Oh he was going to die today… he could just feel it…

()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())((())(()()()

TAT It's done… I think this was very Wow. Lol Is Alfred Jealous~ Wut is in store for Ivan and Matthew for the rest of the day? O= who knows? I don't even know yet! XD Hope you like it!

Btw check out my profile page! There's a very important poll on there! =D


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred stared in shock at the site before him…. Francis was once again trying to get Arthur to marry him, only this time it was getting… a bit more physical… He had just had got there… and now he wished… He could've gotten stuck in traffic…

Francis currently had Arthur pinned to the wall, gripping both the English man's wrists in one hand, and had his other hand traveling 'south.' Arthur's face was bright red, eyes narrowed, and he was cursing under his breath.

"Mon amour… Why do you struggle so? Just say yes~ Pleaseee?" The French man cooed pleadingly.

"Let go of me now you bloody frog!" Arthur hissed, his face still red.

"B-but… I'll be ruined!"

"Serve's you rig- GWAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur yelped as Francis placed his leg between Arthur's legs.

"It's called persuasion`" Francis whispered huskily into Arthur's ear.

Now Alfred was just plain grossed out. Alfred coughed to get the older nation's attentions. They both looked at them, Francis' smile grew wider as Arthur's eyes went wide in both embarrassment and also almost seemingly to beg Alfred to help him.

"Oh~ Alfred! It's a pleasure to see you! Care to join me in persuading Arthur here to marry me?"

"You are sick. He's my father for crying out loud!" Alfred really felt like he was going to be sick.

Seeing as Francis was distracted talking to Alfred, Arthur took this chance to break away from Francis.

"Aw! Mon amour we where having so much fuuun!" Francis looked as if he was actually heartbroken.

"You are sick you twat."

"Jeez you two fight like you are a married couple as it is!"

"All the more reason to marry!"

"SHUT UP." Francis sulked.

"So Arty-"

"Don't start with me either you bloody idiot.." Arthur muttered, walking over to sit behind his deak, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure the three….."

"What's wrong Arthur?" Alfred asked noticing Arthur become deep in thought.

"I feel as though I'm forgetting someone that should be here…"

For once Alfred was smart enough to remember, only because he had JUST talked to the person Arthur was forgetting.

"Oh you mean Mattie!"

"Who?" Both the older nations asked in confusion.

"Your guys' other son? Matthew, Canada?"

"Ohhh! Mon petite Matthieu!" Francis exclaimed happily.

"Oh yes, young Matthew… I nearly forgot about him. I should call him…" Arthur murmured moving his hand over to the phone.

"Oh I wouldn't do that… Matte is with that Commie Loser…"

"Who?"

"Mattie is with Ivan…" Alfred grumbled, still unhappy with the whole thing.

"WHAT?!" both Francis and Arthur practically yelled, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Stupid commie has been hang out with Mattie, A LOT."

"Oui,,, you do have a point, remember Ivan's actions during the accident with Matthieu?"

"The frog has a good point… He seems to be very…. Close to the lad now don't you think?" Arthur seemed to be deep in thought with everything.

"Oh! Mon enfrant presious has an admirer!" Francis cried in happiness.

"PFFT LIKE HELL! No way am I letting him be with that Commie bastard!" Alfred spat angrily.

"Calm down BOTH OF YOU. Now we can't just jump to conclusions now can we? Maybe Ivan is just being a good friend to Matthew." Arthur said, trying to remain in his own right mind.

"But why so suddenly?" Alfred asked, he was very suspicious of the Russian suddenly becoming interested in his younger brother.

"is there a problem with Ivan wanting to be friends with somebody?" Arthur asked.

"I don't see a probl-"

Alfred stopped Francis right in mid sentence. "I'LL TELL YOU WHY! The guys a psychopath! He wants everyone 'To be one with Russia!' and all that! He's just starting with the next largest nation! He's going to use Mattie!"

"No Alfred maybe where all overlooking this all… Matthew has the right to choose for himself does he not?"

"Oui mon enfrant knows what Ivan is about, and if he didn't want Ivan to be near him, Matthew would've stood up for himself. "

"The frog is right for once."

Alfred frowned, he had clearly lost this war before it could even fully begin. Alfred wouldn't give up though, he was going to keep a good watch on everything. He wouldn't take any chances with Ivan if he tried anything, anything at all! The Russian better be prepared for war. A long hard war at that.

"fine…. But I'm not holding back if he does something to Matthew!" Alfred said determinedly.

Both the older nations sighed, this was Alfred after all what did they honestly expect?

"I do see where you are coming from… I am also worried for Matieu.. But if he is happy I wont interfere unless necessary…" Francis said.

Alfred and Arthur nodded as a silence filled the air around them.

* * *

Matthew and Ivan both sneezed loudly. Someone was talking about them…

"Who do you think is talking about us comrade Matvey?" Ivan said smirking taking a look at Matthew who was blowing his nose.

"I'm not sure." Matthew muttered, thinking to himself. He was always forgotten so who would be thinking of him? Eh… Weird.

"So Comrade what can we do for fun?" Ivan asked smiling.

Matthew wasn't really sure, he usually didn't do much with others so he was sure his idea of fun was a lot more different than what Ivan thought fun was. Besides there wasn't much they could do anyways, Matthew was almost flat broke as it was. Not because of bad economy, he just never really had a lot of money. Besides he didn't do much so he didn't see the use of having to much money.

"Well…." Matthew was deep in thought how he could keep the Russian man entertained.

Ivan had some fun games in mind, but he wasn't ready to push Matthew into things. Either way he had fun with the little games they played once in a while. Ivan let out a chuckel to himself, only to receive a curious glance from his comrade.

"Oh~ Nothing Matvey, nothing at all~"

"Oh, okay… if you say so…"

Ivan was mentally grinning at this point, this was just to presious.

Ah… Yeah I'm back :/ Sorry for the long waited update, I wanted to update sooner, but sadly I've had a major brain malfunction. It sucks X_X I'm trying to work as hard and fast as I can, but Sadly X_X IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS *sobface* …. So Yeah… This story might be put on hold for a bit until I meet some more brilliant ideas

I've also been into my drawings way tyo much lately… I will be busy for the next few days with my play, and then Next weekend I'm going to Another Anime Convention! Wewt! I will be… dun dun dunnn… CANADA 3 I'll be cosplaying as him on SATURDAY! =D so yeah… If you want more information look up Ferrit-muffin-chan on Deviant art I will be posting a journal about my semi busy schedule eventually (between tonight and tomorrow)

Quick Translation:

Mon Amour: My love in French

mon petit enfant precious: my precious small child (French)


	11. Chapter 11

**Matthew frowned to himself, this wasn't what he had in mind for something 'fun' to do.**

**Watching a movie.**

**No wait let's retry that.**

**Watching a scary movie.**

**Watching a scary movie with Ivan. ALONE.**

**Certainly you can understand the young Canadian hadn't expected to be watching a movie with the Russian. It just wasn't something he ever could see himself doing, but here he was.**

**It wasn't that Matthew was afraid of being in a room alone with Ivan, he had done that many times. The problem was that Matthew HATED scary movies… Thanks to Alfred, Matthew vowed to never watch another horror movie AGAIN. EVER. Of course, if his first horror movie was with someone oh… I don't know maybe someone civil like Arthur for example things wouldn't have been so bad. Matthew would've gotten scared, Arthur would've comforted him and everything would've been A-okay.**

**BUT NO.**

**Alfred had begged for his beloved little brother to watch the movie with him. Of course the movie just had to be at night, midnight to be more exact, in total darkness. Now Matthew might've gotten over that part, maybe not very quickly, but eventually. However, there was one small issue that made it all ten times worse. Alfred had made it his PERSONAL that through that night and that entire week Matthew wouldn't be able to sleep. Even now, every once in a while Matthew would still like awake in bed nervous here and there.**

**Okay, now don't get Matt wrong, he knew Ivan wouldn't do that sort of thing to him… he just… didn't want to appear weak in front of Russia. Also it wouldn't hurt to badly to be able to sleep peacefully tonight now would it?**

**Now where were we? Oh right. At the movie store currently.**

**Matthew watched as Ivan scanned the video store's collection of horror movies. Matthew didn't know this, but Ivan was starting to suspect the Canadian's fear of movies, either that or he just didn't like movies. Either way he was going to have fun with this!**

"**Ivan… Can't we get something diff-"**

"**Why? Does commrade Matvey not want to watch a movie with me?" Ivan asked pretending to be sad; and of course Matthew clearly had fallen for it by the shocked look and his stuttered speech.**

"**I-I didn't mean it like that -I-I ju-"**

"**Then there is no problem?" Ivan asked voice once more filled with happiness.**

"**Right…" Matthew gave up… for now.**

**Ivan smirked to himself as Matthew looked down at the floor. Oh this was going to be a lot of fun he could just feel it. Ivan's eyes lit up in excitement as he began scanning the rows of movies once more. His grin widened as he finally found the movie he was looking for. Oh yes, this was going to be very fun!**

**They had finally made it back to Matthew's house after stocking up on Popcorn, and vodka for Russia. They now where in the kitchen, Ivan sitting at the table and Matthew in front of the microwave getting ready to make the popcorn.**

"**Are you excited to see the movie I picked Matvey?" Ivan asked, all too innocently.**

**Matthew paused, he had to think about that one for a second. He had to process a good reply to the Russian.**

"**Yeah…. Of course." Wow really? That's all he could come up with?**

**After much back and forth from the two nation about leaving the lights on or not, Ivan had won.**

"**Now sit still and I will turn on the movie for us, da?" **

"… **Yeah…."**

**Ivan giggled at Matthew's reaction and practically skipped with glee over to the television and popped the disk into the DVD player and grabbed the remote and skipped once more back over to the couch where Matthew was sitting and sat down himself. **

**Ivan sat pretty close to Matthew, but the younger nation was far to caught up in hs thoughts to care about something like that at the moment. He was fidgetting with a piece of popcorn between in fingers. Mon Dieuuu… He was going to die!**

* * *

"**Non, non! N'entrez pas là!" Matthew whimpered out, clutching the bowl of popcorn to his chest. He was so scared he hardly realized he had spoken in French. **

**Ivan hadn't even flinched once, he had seen worse. In real life. He was just staring at the screen and occaisonly checking on Matthew.**

"**It's okay Matvey~ It's only a movie!" Ivan murmured in a soft, calming voice.**

"**Dr-droit.. I mean Right.." Matthew muttered back, feeling stupid for being scared. Surprisingly enough though, Ivan's words had calmed him down a bit.**

**The more the movie progressed however, the closer Matthew seemed to move over to Ivan out of fear. Matthew was now even to scared to look away from the television, his eyes where wide in horror. Suddenly like in every good horror movie out of no where came a ghost popping up on the screen. Matthew yelped in surprise and instantly dropped the bowl onto the other side of him and clung to Ivan's arm, burying his face into his sleeve. Ivan of course didn't mind, but he was also surprised, he didn't think Matthew was this afraid of horror movie! He moved his arm so now Matthew's head was buried into his chest, and his arm now freed, around Matthew holding him against his chest tightly.**

"**Calm down… Nothings going to hurt you, I promise." Ivan whispered, rubbing the Canadian's back softly, trying to relax him. **

**Matthew nodded, still shaking lightly, other than that though he didn't move. Feeling very bad that he made Matthew watch the movie Ivan shut off the movie and reached over and turned one of the lamp lights on. He continued hugging him, whispering random nothings into the Canadian's ear, trying to get him to settle down. Matthew and Ivan continued sitting like that for a pretty long time, finally Matthew pulled himself together as best as he could, he slowly pushed himself away from Ivan, finally realizing how close they where and the position they where in the color flowed to his cheeks.**

"**T-thanks…" Matthew muttered quietly not looking at Ivan, who was still mentally scolding himself for allowing himself to make Matthew watch the movie.**

"**Your welcome Matthew… and I'm very sorry…." **

"**Eh?! What for?" Matthew was very confused at this point.**

"**Even though he pleaded for me not to, I made you watch the movie." Ivan looked like a small (sort of in some terms small) child that did the most unspeakable thing and was about to get scolded.**

"**It's okay.. You didn't know how bad my fear was. Besides I'll be okay…" Matthew strained a smile at Ivan, who looked at him and nodded, a small smile given in return.**

**They sat there in a pretty uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Matthew's clock chimed signaling it was 11pm.**

"**Oh… It is very late… I should be going, da?" Ivan said going to get up, he didn't want to cause Matthew anymore trouble.**

**Matthew's eyes widened, he didn't want to be alone! So he did the only thing any 'smart' person would do.**

"**B-but it's late… and Um… it's not good to drive in the dark… I don't mind if you stay here for the night."**

"**Are you sure?" Ivan looked at Matthew who was fidgeting slightly, not looking at Ivan.**

"**Y-Yeah… I mean if you don't mind,…" Ivan smiled at Matthew.**

"**I would love to stay with comrade Matvey for the night~" Matthew blushed as Ivan hugged Matthew tightly**

**They both got comfortable on the couch again, sitting relatively close to one another and continued talking and turned the normal T.V on this time and switched to some random show. They continued watching T.V and talking like that for about another hour. Ivan was talking and starting getting worried when he wasn't get a response back. He suddenly felt some extra weight fall onto his shoulder. The Russian turned his head only to see that Matthew had fallen asleep and his head was resting against the older nation's shoulder. Ivan smiled softly at the site and once more wrapped an arm around the other nation, he flicked the T.V off and continued holding Matthew close to him as he laid down, hugging Matthew close to his chest and fell asleep as well, still smiling.**

****

**Ivan and Matthew where sound asleep, tired from everything that happened that night. Matthew had moved so he was curled up facing Ivan's chest. Both Ivan's arms had snaked around Matthew's waist, his chin resting on Matthew's head. Both nations where both very comfortable in their sleep they had not heard a very vored intruder walk in hoping to find some sort of entertainment through his younger brother. The intruder was greatly surprised when he found the two nations together on the couch.**

"**AH MATTIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CUMMI BASTARD?!" **

**Oh dear it seems someone has walked into a pretty odd situation eh? It's obvious who it is, but incase you don't know I'll keep it a secret for now ^.^ Hope you liked this chapter~**


	12. Chapter 12

"AH MATTIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT COMMI BASTARD?!"

Both the sleeping figures woke up at the yelling.

"ACK!"

CRASH!

"Matvey are you okay??" Ivan asked sitting up on the couch and looking down worriedly at Matthew who had fallen off of the couch, totally surprised at the yelling.

"Ugh… my head. Al what the hell?" Matthew muttered, rubbing his head with his hand as he stood up slowly.

"Your asking me what the hell?! What the hell with him!" Alfred pointed at Ivan.

"What do you mean? Something wrong with Ivan?"

"YEAH THE FACT YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! He's a commie bastard!" Alfred whined the last part, never taking his glare off of Ivan.

"I slept with him? Al what are yo-"

"Seriously Mattie, look at him! He reradiates communistnessness!"

"…"

"It is what I am Comrade Alfred." Ivan chimed in, seeing no big deal.

"SEE HE ADMITS IT!"

"Al, I don't see why your all worked up, we didn't do anything bad. Ivan and I watched a move last night and we must've fallen asleep on the couch. God who do you take me for Francis?" Matthew asked annoyed at his older brother.

"B-but… Mattttieeee!" Alfred complained, tugging on his brother, while actually trying to put some distance between them and Ivan, who was now standing up.

"Let go." Matthew said annoyed, he looked towards Ivan who was currently putting his jacket on. "Leaving?" Somehow that sounded sadder then he meant for it to, he wasn't really sure why.

"Da, I must get back home and check on my sister…. As much as I would rather not.." Ivan had a look of horror on his face, and who wouldn't? His sister Natalya was scary…

"Oh, alright. It was nice having you Ivan." Matthew smiled softly.

"Благодарю вас за то, что мне товарищ.I had much fun." Ivan said softly as he walked towards Matthew and hugged him lightly, and kissed him on his cheek lightly, making Matthew light up like a Christmas tree.

Of course, Matthew wasn't the only one to go red, Alfred did two, but for a different reason. He lit up, yes he lit up alright. In rage.

"OKAY! Well I bet Natalya is waiting for you! Good bye Ivan! Hope to never see you again~* Alfred sang happily, pulling the Russian away from his brother as quickly as he could and pushing him towards the door.

Turning around around quickly after he slammed the door, a grin on his face. The grin slowly faded though when he was met face to face with a very ticked off looking Canadian.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!"

Matthew continued glaring at his brother, arms crossed.

"M-Mattie come on.."

Now his foot was tapping.

"U-uh…. Oh come on! You can't let that… that communist bastard get to close to you! He's weird!!"

"Al…."

"I mean come on! His family screams with weirdness, have you seen his sister Natalya?!" Shiver. "Weirdness runs in their family!"

"Alfred."

"DO YOU EVEN NOTICE THAT CREEPY ASS SMILE?!"

"Alfred will you shut up and listen to me for once your annoying life time?!" Matthew's voice was in a death tone, causing Alfred to practically cower in fear.

"O-O-okay.." Alfred stuttered out.

"For one, I don't care what Ivan's views are politcly or religiously or anything! And you act like he's forcing his ideas down my throat, and the only time it's ever even mentioned is when YOU bring it about. Second Natalya is very nice, she is just a little extra protective of her brother. Thirdly I have you know I like the way Ivan smiles!"

….

……

…

……

…

"… Mattie.. That sounded almost like you love the guy!" Alfred said accusingly.

Matthew didn't respond, his cheeks where on fire, he suddenly realized, for once in his brother's almost pointless life he was right. Why was he always sticking up so strongly for Ivan? They where just friends right? What his brother said shouldn't get under his skin so much… right?

"Riight Mattie?!" Alfred said, not liing his brother's silence at all.

Oh my god.

Matthew's cheeks felt like they where on fire.

His eyes where red.

And there was one thing he was now sure of.

He, Matthew Williams, was in love with Ivan Braginski.

"Matt?" Alfred asked, getting in his brother's face, concern evident in his voice.

"I-I think you need to leave brother…" Matthew stuttered out, a huge head was beginning to form, and the last thing he needed was Alfred's stupidity anywhere near him.

"But Matt-"

"Can you just leave me alone for a little bit?! Please?" Matthew felt tears of confusion slowly beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.

"… Okay, I'll catch'ya later okay…?" Alfred smiled weakly at his little brother, he felt bad that he caused his brother to be in this state, but really what was running through his head at this moment? He couldn't actually be in love in Ivan, could he? … Nah! No way! He's probably just having one of his moments, he'll eat some pancakes with lots of syrup and he'd be fine in no time! Nothing to worry about… right?

With those thoughts Alfred hugged his brother, who weakly hugged him back, before he left.

Matthew stood there and looked down at Kuma… something who was looking up at him.

"I… think I'm in love…" Matthew muttered, bending down and scooping up his bear.

"Who?"

"With Ivan…"

"Okay?"

:You're no help…"

"Pancakes…?"

Sigh.

"FIne."

With that Matthew carried the bear to the kitchen and began making some pancakes, maybe they could clear his mind….

* * *

~~Not to far away, Alfred ran all the way to Arthur's house~~

Not long after Alfred had left his baby brother's room he had run straight to Arthur's house, not even bothering to knock on the door, most likely forgetting what happened last time he burst open into Arthur's office. For once there was no Francis, maybe then he could talk properly without that pervert around…

"AH! Alfred! You bloody wanker! What in the good lord's name did I teach you about knocking?!" Arthur yelped, out of surprise he had run a huge ink line over the paper he had been working on.

"Only to knock when you hear strange noises on the other side, any other time it's fine. NOW IGGY I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alfred cried in distress.

Arthur's face went red, dear god he hated Francis was going to die…. Sighing Arthur looked at Alfred, he was taken back slightly, he hadn't seen Alfred this worried looking in quiet a while, it bothered him slightly.

"Well. Then you git, sit down and tell me what the hell it is instead of standing there." Arthur grumbled motioning for Alfred to sit in a chair infreont of his desk.

Alfred being the 'bloody wanker' he was, just paced the room, arms behind his back.

"It's about Mattie…" Alfred started.

Arthur faced palmed, not this again!

"I think I was right.. I think him and Ivan might have something going on!"

"Oh come on Alfred, what did Francis and I tell you?"

"Use protection every time?"

"THE OTHER THING YOU STUPID WASSCOCK!"

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch, anyways! I caught Mattie and Ivan sleep together!!!-"

Arthur's eyes went wide.

"On the couch…"

Oh god…

"Ivan's arm was around Mattie and Mattie was all snuggled close to Ivan!!"

"W-where they clothed…?"

"An- What? Of course they where closed, what did you think I meant?"

Arthur let out a long sigh.

"Nothing… now your worried about what..?"

"Well after I heroically kicked that communist bastard out of Mattie's house I was talking to Mattie and then near the end he totally froze up!"

Leave it to Alfred, to leave poor Matthew in such a state, only he could do something like that to a person.

"And.. What did you see to Matthew before he went into this 'frozen up' state?"

"Well he was defending Ivan like a protective lover! And I told him that and suddenly he just frooze! Then like his cheeks got all red and stuff! Then he asked me to leave, he looked really sad too…"

Arthur sighed, why must he even know such a thick skulled idiot?!

"Alfred, I think Matthew does have special feelings towards Ivan, and I think he's just having a hard time coming into terms with that."

"….. No way!"

Why did he even try?!

"GAH! WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK ME IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?" Arthur yelled out in fustration at Alfred, who just shrugged It off.

"Pft, jeez your such a women Iggg-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Whatever, I'll just let Mattie chillaz a bit and then check up on him~ Cya Iggy bear~~" With that Alfred skipped out of Arthur's office, leaving a pissed off Arthur, who let out a fine string of curses.

Though he was a little worried for Matthew, as far as Arthur knew, Matthew hadn't really had many 'love' relationship, and Arthur knew the poor boy had a low self esteem. No wonder he had looked sad, he was having such a hard time coming into terms with the fact that he loved a guy, that was the problem.

With one last sigh he looked down at the ruined document.

Maybe he would pay his friend a visit soon to make sure he was going to be alright..

* * *

***is shot* Dear god it's been like a month or something since I last updated, I'm sooooo sorry!!! Yeah this chapter has like NO ACTION WHAT SO EVER *is shot again* I'm dragging it along to… *sees another gun* B-BUT IT'S COMING!!! *gun lowers slightly* I mean Mattie is realzing he is in love~ I might give in maybe another half a chapter to chapter or so ish.. Idk depends on my mood. I'll be closing my poll soon, the answer is pretty evident by now LOL. But if you want you can still vote before I do. I'll try updating in less then a month and a half XD Love you all**

**Reviewz are my god!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew sighed, why was this happening to him?? It really just wasn't fair.

It had only been a few days after the whole 'sleeping with Ivan incident. Poor Matthew had done everything he could do to avoid both Ivan or even Alfred. It was all Alfred's fault... He just had to say those. those things.

Matthew currently sat in is office, a stack of papers where in front of him. Trying to distract himself he tried to cast aside the problems at hand, sadly However Matthew was not succeeding one bit.

A sudden ringing is what brought Matthews train wreck of thoughts to a clearing. It was his phone ringing, with a puzzled look Matthew picked up the phone and cleared his voice.

"M-Matthew Williams here.."

"hi Matthew! It's Katya." a cheery and oh so familiar voice chimed from the other end.

Matthew gave a small smile, Katya was one of his friends, and she was one of the sweetest people Matthew had ever met in his life.

"Oh hello katya... It's been a while hasn't it eh? How've you been."

"yea it has been. I have been... okay, but that is one of the reasons that I have called you, I hope \ you'll be willing to help me Matthew. I-If you can't please do not worry about it of course!" Katya sounded a little sad.

Matthew knew she hated burdening others. That had been one of the reasons she had moved out from living with Ivan.

"Eh? Of course I'll help you Katya! What is wrong?" Matthew had already grabbed a pen and paper.

"Well... You see, I've been having some money issues..." It must've been pretty bad if Katya had called him.

"Of course what do you need?"

"N-not much and ai swear to pay you back Matthew!"

Matthew gave a small chuckled and started to doodle.

"Like I said Katya, just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do for ya." Matthew said reassuringly.

Katya described the pro blemish, while repeating telling Matthew he didn't have be so kind and that she would pay him back as soon as possible.

"So when should come over?" Matthew asked, flipping his note and doodled filled paper.

"well if it wouldn't be to much would you meet me next Monday at my brothers house?

Matthew froze.

At.... Ivan's... House?????

"Is that alight Matthew? I know you and my brother are pretty close friends, right?"

Matthew tried clearing his head, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger he tried thinking through all the messy thoughts scattered in his head.

It was for Katya, he couldn't put her aside all because of something his idiot brother had said anyway! Besides, Matthew shouldn't worry, it was probably only a small little crush. It would fade away soon. He didn't realize how wrong he actually was. He kept reassuring himself, that this crush would go away, and he knew Ivan only saw him as a friend anyway! Right…? Right!

"Of course! Don't worry Katya, I will be there and we will sort everything out for you, alright?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Matthew! You are the best, thank you so much! I am in your debt!"

"Please do not worry about it Katya, anything for you. I will see you Monday."

"Yes, yes. Good-bye Matthew!"

"Good bye Katya." With that both of them hung up.

Matthew set his phone back down on his receiver. Somehow, he did feel a little better after reassuring himself a bit. He was only going to be there for a little while right? A day at the most, nothing could go wrong eh? No of course nt!

* * *

Friday:

Okay, Everything will be alright, just a day at Ivan's place with Katya, to discuss important matters.

No big deal.

* * *

Saturday:

Only 24 hours with Ivan… if that, really it's nothing… Maybe I should bring Kumajirou just incase…

Not that He wont be alright or anything.

* * *

Sunday: Oh dear god, whose he fooling. He was screwed, worse than a screw. Dear god. Matthew hadn't been able to stop drinking coffee ll dayl. His fingers drumming against the kitchen table. Maybe it wasn't to late to call?

He couldn't do that, Matthew groaned and hit his head against the table. Yup, he was totally screwed.

He signed, sitting up straight once more. He was Canada for Pete's sake! He could overcome this! Wit a small breath of determineation he got up out of his chair and went to back.

* * *

Monday~

"To tiiight!" Kumajirou whined at his Master's tight hold on him.

"S-s-sorry eh!" Matthew said quietly apologizing, loosening his grip. He got a few weird glances from the people on the plane around him. First off a grown man with a teddy bear? And second off, a groan man talking to a teddy bear? Definitely not the image he wanted to give off.

The Canadian sighed, trying to keep his nervousness in tack, he just had to get there, get the work done, chat maybe a little with Katya, and then leave. Not that hard right?

Ivan was the only problem.

Matthew's cheeks flared red at the thought of that very name. _Oh maple… _Talk about the world longest day ever He just kept telling himself everything would be alright, and that it wouldn't be as long as his mind kept thinking it would be.

Matthew closed his eyes, before suddenly his cell phone played an all to familiar tone.

_God save our gracious Queen,Long live our noble Queen,God save the Queen!Send her victorious,Happy and glorious,Long to reign over us,God save the Queen!_

A surprised look crossed Matthe'ws face as he opened his cell phone and answered it.

"Bonjo- er Hello?"

"Hello Matthew."

"Ah, hello Arthur, h-how are you?" Wow, he was certainly getting his fill of surprises from the Englishman it seemed.

"I am good, how about you lad? Are you doing alright…?" Oh maple! He could tell Alfred had gone running to Arthur like usual.

"Oh yeah.. I guess just a lot of stress I suppose.. Um.. And it was just Alfred being Alfred on top of that… I'm okay though eh!" Matthew said, and then let out a small 'eep' as the person next to him started drooling on his shoulder.

"That's go- Matthew are you alright?" Concern was a little evident in Arthur's voice.

"Y-yeah.. Just the person next to me is drooling…" A snore and a grunt was admitted from the man, almost as if emphasizing the fact.

"Oh alright, wait! Person next to you? Drooling:? Lad where in heaven's name are you?"

"Eh? Well looking out the window somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean…"

"WHAT?!" Matthew had to move the phone away from his ear at the tone Arthur used.

"Oui, d-don't worry though. Nothing bad, I just have to help Katya, Ukraine with some money issues. So I have to visit Ivan's home for a bit…" Matthew explained everything to Arthur, who still sounded like he didn't like the idea.

Arthur did wonder a bit why knowing Matthew was going to visit Ivan, and just knowing how close they were getting upset him so much. He just kept shrugging the feeling off and ignoring it to the best of his ability.

"Oh I see.. Well as long as you stay safe…"

"I will don't worry, so uh.."

"Oh right.. How long will you be staying in with Ivan and his sister…?" Arthur could feel his cheeks grow a bit red, wht the bloody hell was wrong with him?

"O-oh.. I think a day, over night most likely.. I should be back sometime tomorrow or so eh.. Why do you ask?" Matthew asked, still trying to get the sleeping man's head off of his shoulder. Kumajirou wasn't any help either.

"Oh well.. I was hoping maybe we could go out for a spot of tea or something… If you would like." Arthur asked a bit shyly for his taste.

"Eh? Sure, that would be nice. I can call you when I get home.. And we can plan something from there right?"

"Of course! And don't worry, I'll keep that twat brother of yours in tack while you are not home."

Matthew let out a small laugh at this. "Alright, thank you Arthur."

"No problem Matthew. Well.. I should let you go.. Try to bear that bloody git that's drooling on your shoulder alright?"

"I will, talk to you later.. Bye."

"Good bye lad."

They both hung up there phones and Matthew sighed, glancing at the guy that was next to him. It was really starting to get annoying.

"E-excuse me…" He whispered, trying not to rudely awaken the other to badly in attempt to wake him up. The other however, hardly even stirred.

"Oh maple!" Matthew muttered under his breath, and then quickly noticed a flight attendant about to pass him. "Ah! Excuse me M-miss!"

"Huh..?" She didn't seem to know where the voice was coming from at first, then she blinked and noticed Matthew. "Oh! Yes, what is It sir?"

"H-how much longer until we arrive at Moscow..?"

"I would say another hour or two.. Three tops."

"Merde… A-ah! Sorry, thank you!… Er.. Could I perhaps have a napkin… or ten..?" The attendant giggled, and nodded, and handed the blond some napkin, which he used to wipe as much of the drool off of him as he could. So gross! No one has manners anymore!

Tossing the drooled filled napkin in the garbage bag Matthew just sighed, and closed his eyes. A few more hours to go, was what he kept telling himself. A few more hours, might as well do what his chair neighbor was doing and catch a view zzs' not like there was much of a choice anyways. God only knows how much sleep he would be getting at Ivan's….

Matthew sighed, nodding off, a long ride indeed…

**Ahhh I'm soooooo sorry! It's been what.. Two months or something?! Nyaa.. Well.. This chapter shows a bit more effection from Arthur. DON'T WORRY. There will be a lot more action in the next chapter ;D and the one after that. I'm not sure how much longer this story will continue.. No more then 20 chapters I kinda hope.. I got like.. 45 pages on Microsoft word as it is… So much.. I have so much fun writing this lol. Trying not to get to distracted. I'll work on some of the next chapter today (FER SURE!) So um yeah. Get yer nose bleeding tissues ready! C-cause.. I'm going to attempt some epic stuff! 3 Hope you liked it~ =w= Cause.. I'm nervous on how this is going.. **

**Review please!**

**Merci! **


End file.
